


Decision

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair must decide how to respond to a declaration of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

Usual Disclaimers. Not mine, never will be, Pet Fly's, don't sue, no money. 

Just a little something I threw together. 

This is rated G but since this is an adult list, if two men who love you is offensive to you or you are under the age of eighteen, go away. Come back when your mind opens and/or you're old enough to vote. ; P 

## Decision

by Kathi C  


Blair sat in the coffee shop, watching the people around him. Watching them but not really seeing them. He sipped his latte as he thought about the man waiting for him... the man who has turned his world upside down by saying he loved him. 

Did Blair believe it? The depth of feeling he's seen in those eyes didn't lie. Yes, he believed it. Then what was the problem? 

Did Blair love him? Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he did and that scared him. Was it the fact that he was a man? Blair had had male lovers before but he'd never fallen in love with any of his lovers before, male or female. Love was a committment and that scared him. 

Yes, Blair loved him. Now what was he going to do about it? 

Looking out the window, he saw the rain coming down. Rain is good, he thought. Washes everything clean and lets it start fresh. 

He took a sip of his latte and smiled to himself. He could see in his head the man that was probably pacing, waiting for him. The coffee shop made him smile as well. They used to meet here for coffee and would spend hours talking about anything and everything. It felt good, felt right. 

The rain showed no signs of letting up and Blair had walked to the coffee shop. That meant he would look like a drowned rat by the time he got back. He'd already been gone two hours, long enough for the panic to set it. With a sigh, he finished his latte and got up. Putting it off wasn't going to make it any easier. He left a tip on the table, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. 

He was soaked almost instantly. He just shook his head and started walking. He hadn't gone but a few steps when he noticed his car was sitting in the parking lot. Leaning against the car was a very familiar figure, just as soaked as he was. Blair walked over to him. 

"You're wet," Blair said. 

"So are you." 

"Blair, I'm sorry if I scared you but I had to tell you how I felt. I couldn't hide it any longer." 

Blair reached up and stroked the man's cheek. "I know and I'm sorry as well," he said. "I shouldn't have just run out on you like that. I should have stayed and talked to you." 

"Let's go. We could both use a hot shower and some of your hot tea." 

"Sounds wonderful," Blair smiled. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

"What about your brother?" Blair asked. 

Stephen Ellison laughed. "Let him get his own love," he said and pulled Blair in for a kiss.   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at Kat61959@aol.com .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
